I'll Never Forget
by Taya Janeway
Summary: A fight over Molly and Mark force Chakotay to resign...part 1 of ?
1.

I'll Never Forget  
  
'Do you seriously think they'll take you back Chakotay?! You're better off staying on this planet we found!'  
The words echoed in his mind. She was right. Starfleet would never let him get any peace once they returned to the Alpha quadrant.  
His head was aching, too much was happening at once, not enough time to process al this information. How did this all start again? Ah-yes. a dog named Molly, and an unfaithful guy named mark.  
  
They were in her Ready Room after the Alpha shift had ended. They, no he, was trying to help the Captain relax a little bit. Of course, she spat at all his help he gave her to let her get some R&R.  
"Why is your mind set to letting me 'relax' Chakotay?"  
"Well Kathryn, Spirits know that you need a lot more rest then you are getting at the time being."  
"OK then, Great Master, how do I relax hmm?"  
"Molly?"  
"What?"  
"You're dog Molly, how do you think she's doing?"  
"Mark can take good care of her." she said taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Hoe do you suppose Mark's doing?" Chakotay asked just trying to keep the conversation going on a little bit longer.  
"I think he'll be glad to see me pick Molly up, she's a real handful." She said with a grin on her face.  
"A dog always is. You think Mark will greet you with open arms?" He asked, knowing a nano-second later he had crossed a line.  
"What are you implying?" Kathryn's face was red with anger.  
"What I meant was, what will you do now that he's married someone else?"  
"I can take care of myself thank you for the credit!"  
"Kathryn...You know what I mean."  
"No Chakotay, I'm sorry I don't."  
"Just that, well with Mark gone, you'll have nothing left except for Starfleet and it's hard enough on you now as it is. Plus, getting a brand new starship lost 6 years and 75,000 light-years from home won't help your record any." Chakotay said with a faint smile trying to lighten the mood.  
"And they'll except the ex-leader of the Maquis?!" she said half yelling." In what timeline?!" She was not speaking of only pure anger, no truth.  
"That was harsh Kathryn." Chakotay said lowering his head.  
"Do you seriously think they'll take you back Chakotay?! You're better off staying on this planet we found!" She said pointing out her view port.  
And that was it. No last word. No last glance to show or see any emotion what so ever. He just walked out of there and straight to his quarters. he needed time to think.  
He sat in his quarters alone, in dim lighting. He was just there to think. Not about the truth, if any, in what Kathryn had said. There was just one conclusion that he had come to that night.  
=^= *************** =^=  
He walked into the bridge that morning with no expression what so ever on his face. With a PADD in his hand, he looked around the bridge. Tom had just arrived at the helm, Harry was on the night shift so he was still eating breakfast, and Tuvok was reading the scans. Then he saw Kathryn, already sitting in her chair reading, their console. Their console. Now her console.  
Kathryn turned around to see Chakotay standing above her with a expressionless face. She knew that she had hurt him badly. She knew what she said was all lies. Mostly anyways. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Chakotay's voices.  
"Captain, can I talk with you in your ready room?"   
"Of course." She said in a low voice as she stood up and headed for the Ready Room.  
"Chakotay, listen, I didn't mean..." Her sentence was stopped by a PADD handed out to her. She circled her desk and read it briefly.  
"What's this?"  
"It's my letter of resignation."  
  
Finish part 1 of ?  
  



	2. I'll Never Forget II

I'll Never Forget II  
  
"What do you mean you're letter of resignation?"  
"I mean that I'm resigning from your command and your ship."  
"Chakotay, why?" She looked like she was about to cry.  
"Because, Captain, you were right. I can never go back to the Alpha quadrant. Starfleet will be all over me no matter what. I'll never get a moments peace."  
"Chakotay, her voice was cracking and tears were getting ready to stream down her face, "I never meant any of this to go this far. I was just upset."  
"No Kathryn, you helped me understand. This is all real. I can never go back. The Maquis can get off, but as the leader, I'm worse off then Paris."  
"Chakotay, listen to me..."  
"I request a shuttle and enough supplies, like on 'New Earth' to stay on the next habitable planet. I'm ready to leave whenever we find one." And with that he left and went straight past the bridge to his quarters.  
"Kathryn to B'Elanna" she called over the COMM., B'Elanna knew something was wrong, she said Kathryn, not Captain.  
"I'm here Kathryn, what's wrong?" She could hear the tears in her voice.  
"Can you meet me in my ready room now please?"  
"On my way Torres out. Vorik!" She called across engineering, "Finish fixing the gel pack in Jeffries tube 11. I'll be back in a few hours." And she headed to the Captain's, no, Kathryn's ready room.  
When B'Elanna got there Kathryn was still sobbing and when she was able to speak, she told B'Elanna everything that happened.  
"He is seriously resigning?" Kathryn handed her the PADD. She saw that it was authentic.  
"Over a couple of sentences B'Elanna, that's all." She rest her face on the palms of her hands. "I didn't know what I say meant so much to him. Any one else could of said it and he'd be staying."  
"Isn't there any way you can make him stay? Since you *are* the Captain."  
"NO, I read over all of the Prime Directive, all the rules, they do no good. If Chakotay wants to leave then there's no way I can make him stay."  
"When do we get near the M-Class planet Harry found?"  
"He says we can be there within a week, but I've asked Tom to stay at warp 3, just to see if Chakotay changes his mind on the way."  
"I have an idea...Captain, can I have your permission to put together a type of..'Good Bye Party' for Chakotay? I won't take up to much time."  
"If it will make him stay..." her voice trailed off, she was getting really emotional, B'Elanna had never seen her like this. She had to do something, anything to get Chakotay to stay, for her. For Kathryn.  
=^= *************** =^=  
"Neelix, can I talk to you for a moment?" B'Elanna sprinted to the counter to speak to Neelix, she knew he would be more than happy to help.  
"Hello B'Elanna, you're here early, doesn't your shift in another hour or two?"  
"Yes, but Neelix, can we sit and talk for a few minutes? I need your help with something."  
The little Talxian was gleeful to be able to help one of the senior staff with anything, so he led them to an empty table in the corner.  
B'Elanna set him down and told him that Commander Chakotay was leaving, she didn't get into details, just that he wanted off the ship. She asked him to do one small favor for her.  
"A going away party? "  
"Yes, just a talent night kind of thing. We need this to be big."  
"When do I need it ready by?"  
"The Captain says within a eight or nine days."  
"Consider it done." He smiled and scrambled off to the kitchen to plan out the special occasion.  
=^= *************** =^=  
Away in is dark quarters Chakotay sat and thought of their conversation over and over again. Where did he go wrong? He was just trying to help her. Maybe that was it, she never needed, wanted his help. He should of just left it at that.  
But now, he had to think of living the rest of his life alone. What was he thinking?  
He can't go live on a planet al alone for another good 20 years, well that's how long he's hoping to survive.  
=^= *************** =^=  
'beep beep' The door to Chakotay's door chimed.  
'Beep beep' He had no need to talk to anyone. He'll let that door ring until the end of never.  
The doors just then swished open. He knew nothing can keep anybody out for too long.B'Elanna walked in and searched the dimmed quarters for Chakotay. She saw him sitting on the couch, just staring into nothing. He was crouched near the corner with a pillow to his chest. And he just stare out the view port.  
"Hey," B'Elanna greeted in a soft quiet voice. He did not respond. "how you doing?"  
"Ehhh--" was the only response she got out of him.  
"You know Kathryn is really worried about you."  
"The Captain never wants to loose a first officer." He said coldly.  
"No, not the Captain, Kathryn. She cares about you. And she doesn't want you to leave."  
"She doesn't care." Was said flat out. He stared back at the view port. His face was revealing hurt and worry.  
"You know, were planning something for you, a kind of going away party. We're hoping you'll come out of your hole to see it." She attempted a smile. But it was quickly gone when she had heard Chakotay's next sentence.  
"Oh, so she's that quick to get rid of me too?" he didn't even look at her when he spoke.  
"Chakotay, you know as well as I do that you don't want to leave. There are too many things and people here." She lowered a voice to a near whisper, "You know you can never leave her."  
His head spun around to see B'Elanna trying as hard as she could to comfort him.  
"When is that party?" He said standing up heading towards the replicator.  
"It should be in 5 days. 1600 hours."  
"OK." was his only response and headed back to B'Elanna, gave her a hug and took a cup of tea back to the couch and sat there. Obviously just waiting for B'Elanna to leave. When she did, the tears came. She was right too, he could never leave Kathryn. The Captain he never wanted to be around, but Kathryn was his closest friend. What was he going to do.  
  
Finish 2 of ?  
  



	3. I'll Never Forget III

I'll Never Forget III  
  
The Captain hadn't come out of her ready room for days, Tuvok had the bridge and when she did come out it was only for a status report. Chakotay came onto the bridge every hour or so. But if she was there he immediately went back to his quarters and stayed until he knew she was gone.  
"Neelix, is the party ready so far?" B'Elanna asked when she again went into the Mess Hall.  
"I just need 1 more day B'Elanna. Then I'll be set."  
"Good, that gives us all an extra day for rest before we have the talent night, you have the acts ready too?"  
"Of course, even Naomi is going to sing a song from the late 21 early 22 century just for the Commander."  
"That'll be cute to watch." B'Elanna said as she giggled.  
"Um, B'Elanna, I was wondering, if you can get the Captain to perform then we can get Chakotay to stay for sure."  
"I've talked about that to her. She declined but says she has something else in mind."  
"What is that?"  
"I'm not sure exactly, she just said She knows it'll get him to stay."  
"I hope so."  
=^= *************** =^=  
In her ready room the Captain was reading over some reports. She wanted to make sure that she had everything done before Chakotay had to leave. She wanted, needed to be there to talk to him. She wouldn't be able to live knowing that the last thing she did to Chakotay was hurt him. That was the last thing she wanted.  
=^= *************** =^=  
In his quarters Chakotay was thinking of his going away party. He knew it wasn't a good idea to leave. But what other options were there? To stay and live with what Kathryn had said to him. Knowing that there was nothing to look forward to if he continued his journey home.  
The next day he saw Kathryn and B'Elanna talking in a corner of the Mess Hall. He turned around before he thought they saw him but heard B'Elanna shout his name. He flinched knowing he'd have to go sit down with them.  
"Don't stay like that, come over here!" B'Elanna shouted at his back knowing she'd rather have to forget about him going there, or going to get him herself. Luckily, he came over. Although he stared at his shoes, he came.  
"Finally, so, are you coming to your party?" B'Elanna asked. When she got no response, she glanced at Chakotay the Captain. They were both fidgeting where they were.  
"Hey," she hit him lightly on the shoulder, "look at me when I'm talking to you."  
"Maybe," he said slowly, "I'm not sure yet."  
Kathryn looked up quickly but when she noticed Chakotay looking at her she rapidly looked down at the table again.  
B'Elanna sighed. She was praying that this would work. The talent night was tomorrow, and that was her last hope; Everyone's last hope.  
=^= *************** =^=  
In her quarters, Kathryn was reading over some 'lyrics' on a PADD. She was preparing for her plan to make Chakotay stay on board until they reach the Alpha Quadrant. She had to.  
=^= *************** =^=  
'I can't stay. It just wouldn't be right.' Chakotay thought to himself. 'Then why am I second-guessing meyself?!" He got up and started to pace around the room. There was no way he could go through with this. It was now or never...  
=^= *************** =^=  
Kathryn had just finished her 'plan' and was waiting for the next day. Before he left. She couldn't let him go that easily. Never. She couldn't sleep; knowing B'Elanna was working the night shift today she called for a little favor.  
"Janeway to B'Elanna"  
"Yes Captain?"  
"What time is Chakotay shuttle supposed to be leaving tomorrow?"  
"1900 hours Captain, is there something you need?"  
"Just one thing, when is the talent night starting?"  
"1600. Is that a problem Captain?"  
"Not at all. B'Elanna, in a few minutes I will be transferring you an encrypted file. I want you to transfer it to the shuttle Chakotay is taking. Prepare the message to turn on 15 minutes before take off, 1845."  
"Yes ma'am. I'll be waiting for the file in my office."  
"Thank you B'Elanna."  
=^= *************** =^=  
Chakotay knew it wasn't right. Not to leave them like this. But he had to before things got too hard. He saw it coming that he'd be forced to stay if he saw all the performances just for him. He had to leave. Now.  
=^= *************** =^=  
"Captain, I've sent the message to the shuttle. Everything is set."  
"Thanks again B'Elanna. I hope this works."  
"We all do Captain...We all do..." Her voice trailed off then the link was closed.  
Kathryn just sat there and cried. There was nothing left to do. If this didn't work then, she'd not only be a Captain without a first officer, unless you count the Vulcan, but a lonely woman with no one to hold out for. No one to hope for. No she's waiting to hold at night.  
Chakotay was in his quarters packing only things that he needed dearly to him. He took clothes, carvings, and of course his dream catcher. But when he got to pictures he froze. He never liked Paris, but he put the one of Tom and him fishing on the holodeck. B'Elanna he has known for a long time so of course he took a holopicture of her. Harry and Seven, well Seven didn't look too happy, but Harry was glowing when he was in a couple solo picture with Seven so that went in too. Then he saw one of him and Kathryn. It was one from a party at Sandrine's. It was just a typical game tournament but it was when Kathryn had a little too much to drink. He giggled at the memory. She laughed at anything he said but tried to hold her dignity. It was from a group picture the Doc. had taken, but he had cropped out her and him. He couldn't take it, yet he couldn't leave it behind. That he was going to take. No matter what he couldn't stand a day with out seeing her face. But still--  
No more memories he couldn't take it. He was getting out of Voyager and then. He had all over-ride command codes so it would be easy to get out undetected. From his computer in his quarters, he transported the equipment he needed to the shuttle. This was an extremely large shuttle a second flyer Tom had built so he had room for just about everything. Then he headed with 2 bags towards the transporter room. He couldn't bear it anymore. As he walked by Kathryn's quarters he felt a tear trickle down his cheek.  
He knew it would take him a day or so to get to the planet. But it would be worth it.  
"Computer, set to transport Commander Chakotay's COMM. badge throughout carious parts of the ship every half-hour starting 0700."  
The computer bleeped in return. He didn't want any one to know he was gone from the computer either.  
=^= *************** =^=  
Kathryn strode onto the bridge at 0800 and looked around the bridge for Chakotay, 'Of course, she thought, he's away in his quarters or his office again.' So she thought nothing more of it. She thought he'd come when he's ready. And she'd be there waiting. She actually stayed on the bridge that morning, waiting for him, waiting and waiting. By 1000 she was starting to wonder about him but didn't want to risk upsetting him anymore. Lunch came and went and every time she located Chakotay he was moving about. So she had no need to worry.  
It was now 1600 and everyone had piled into the holodeck and awaited things to begin. No one noticed Chakotay wasn't there since everyone kept moving about every other minute, so no one noticed he was gone. And the shows went on.  
=^= *************** =^=  
In the shuttlecraft, Chakotay thought about what he was doing, making sure it was right. 'No go back, you need them. You need HER!' he decided he had done enough thinking for the time being. He just kept his eyes out of space.  
=^= *************** =^=  
"OK folks," Neelix introduced, " we only have 20 minutes left and the Commander has to leave in five so here's The Senior Staff to say a few words..." The senior staff stood by turn. Except Harry, he was on the bridge until he was called.  
Tom stood up to the 'mic' and started to speak as everyone hushed.  
"Everyone on board here knows that Chakotay and I haven't really gotten along that well, but there are sometimes that you have to stop joking. I realize that there is no reason for Chakotay to believe me now, since everything I've done to him. But I am wishing the best for him." He chuckled slightly, "You know, one time...I pulled at least 4 pranks on him one day, and the only thing I could say then was, 'What are you going to do? Live out here in space? You're stuck with me until we get back.' And I guess...the jokes on me..." the rest of the crew gave speeches and then it was the Captain's turn.  
"Chakotay...I'm sorry. This is my fault and I deserve it, but..." Harry almost literally screaming over the COMM. cut Her voice.  
"Captain! Chakotay's gone."  
"What do you mean gone Ensign?"  
"He's off the ship. He's no longer on Voyager." Harry's voice sounded like he was in a hurry too get everything out of his mouth at once but still could not speak fast enough.  
Everyone in the holodeck started to search for Chakotay frantically. And many people started to call the computer for his position. Until Kathryn yelled out above everyone,  
"Hold on!" Everyone's voices hushed immediately. "Now, let's figure out what's happened..." They went though talking when and where they saw him last until B'Elanna ran up to the Captain.  
"Kathryn, it's 1645."  
=^= *************** =^=  
In the shuttle, the view screen flickered on at that exact moment. And what Chakotay saw was the most beautiful woman ever. It was Kathryn. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress that went slightly above her knee. He started to open his mouth to talk. But was cut off by Kathryn's voice.  
"Chakotay, you know I'm sorry...I was just mad and I never meant what I said and you know that." Her voice was soft and she was almost in tears. "If you are getting this then it's almost time for you to leave Voyager." He then knew that this was a set recording made to go off before he could get off the ship.  
=^= *************** =^=  
"OK, OK, people, now we know that Chakotay has been off the ship for at least 2 days. He could and probably is nearest that planet now. So where do we go from here?"  
"Let's go at high warp and follow him!" A crewman yelled from beyond the crowd. And many cheers were given at the suggestion.  
"Change course and cut him off before he reaches the planet!" Yelled someone else.  
"Let's go back." Kathryn said, not it a yell but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"What?"  
"What do you mean?" Everyone started to shout from that moment until the Captain left. As she was walking down the halls, she tapped her COMM. badge and hailed Harry who was on the Bridge at that time.  
"Harry, listen to me and don't question what I am saying. Go back to our previous position when Commander Chakotay was last on the ship. Is that understood?"  
=^= *************** =^=  
"Please Chakotay, just come back to me. Not for the crew, not for the command structure but me. I am waiting for you." The rest of the message was Kathryn singing with many holo- images of Chakotay and her floating by the screen. It almost brought tears to his eyes.  
" I'll never forget the way you seemed to know when I was thinking of you   
I'll never forget the way you laughed when you first saw me throw a ball  
And I'll never forget the way your friends would smile when I would come around.   
And I'll never forget the ice cream cones and late nights on the telephone.  
  
"I'll never forget you   
I don't forget my friends  
I may forget to write you  
But we were so much more then friends.  
  
"I look at your picture all the time and say the words you said to me  
I think about all the places we left both our engraved in wood  
I think about all the things we did, legally or otherwise  
I can mention a few more things we did but I don't want to make your parents cry  
  
"I'll never forget you   
I don't forget my friends  
I may forget to write you  
But we were so much more then friends.  
  
"I'll never forget you   
I don't forget my friends  
I may forget to write you  
But we were so much more then friends."  
Kathryn was now just watching Chakotay, knowing that when he saw the message he would be staring straight at the screen. Chakotay was. He couldn't do anything else."   
'Why do you want me back after everything you said?'  
"Because I love you." Kathryn said back. Chakotay was astonished that she knew what he was thinking.  
"Chakotay I do love you so come back to me. Come back to your home on Voyager. Please."  
The screen chirped off and Chakotay was left with only his thoughts. Wondering if he really should go back to Voyager, or to go 'Home.'...  
=^= *************** =^=  
  



	4. I'll Never Forget IV

I'll Never Forget IV  
Hours went by with no word from Chakotay. No one was even really sure if he was coming back. Only Kathryn knew; he was bound to come back. No one spoke on the bridge. It was dead silence except for the buttons and controls being pushed. Even Tom learned that now was not a time to be making wisecracks about anything.   
Kathryn was in her ready room reading over reports. She was just trying to keep her mind from wandering. If she stopped then she knew what, more like who, she'd start to think about. ' Chakotay you're so stubborn. Why won't you listen to me? I'm sure that you hear me speak to you but just listen. I never meant what I said. I just couldn't-' Luckily her thoughts were cut off by B'Elanna ringing the chime to the door.  
"Come." Kathryn said flatly.  
"Captain, I was just wondering, how long are we going to be sitting out here? I want Chakotay back to but-"  
"B'Elanna, listen to me, if I know Chakotay, which I do, then he will be back as soon as he can."  
"OK, but just in case, would you like to come with me to his quarters to see if there is any clue that he left behind?"   
"Yes," she took a second to catch her breath, "I would like that."  
They both walked out of the ready room, past the bridge and to the turbo lift. Before they knew it they were standing outside of commander Chakotay's door.  
"Ready?" Kathryn asked and without waiting for a response, she put in the override code and they walked into the silent dark quarters.  
"Computer lights." The lights went on to almost full illumination so the contents of the room could now be seen.  
"Why don't I start in the main room and you start in the bedroom?" B'Elanna suggested already literally pushing Kathryn into Chakotay's bedroom.  
B'Elanna didn't find much in the main room, only about half a dozen cups that obviously that held tea. Besides that she found two reports he was reading, one book form the late 20th century that Tom obviously let him borrow. And one personal log. One that helped her figure things out a lot. One part of the entry went like this:  
'I should have seen from the beginning. There was no way this would have worked. Sure B'Elanna and the other Maquis would be granted freedom, but being the leader is just...And I knew she never accepted me. Not to her crew. Not to her life into the Delta Quadrant. Same with her heart. This is probably going to be my last entry. So this is it. I'm off to my new home...  
B'Elanna stopped reading and suddenly knew why he was leaving. Not only because of the fight. He was just over all depressed that he couldn't have her. 'Well if he tried a little harder,' she chuckled to herself. Then she heard Kathryn softly crying. She stood up, put down the PADD and started for the bedroom.  
What she saw was just sad. Over the bed were frames. There were no pictures in them just frames, obviously Chakotay had taken the pictures out with him to the planet. But she saw Kathryn holding a picture of both of them; it was still there in the frame, on the shelf.  
"Not only didn't he want to see me again; he didn't even want to see my picture again." She said almost inaudible.  
"Kathryn no, you're thinking the wrong way. He probably just couldn't go through with having to see you again and never being able to see YOU again."  
=^=***************=^=  
On the bridge Harry mad ea great discovery, but didn't want to tell anyone just yet. He had located Chakotay's shuttle and it was on an intercept course! He sent Tom a message straight to the CONN and told him to keep quiet about it, but saw Tom turn around and grin.  
=^=***************=^=  
"B'Elanna, I know you're trying to help, but can I just be alone for the night." Kathryn had just finished crying and was now able to speak regularly again.  
"Sure, you need me to take you to your quarters?"  
"No, I'll be fine;" she lowered her voice so B'Elanna could barely hear her, "here."  
"OK well; call me if you need anything." Kathryn nodded and watched her go. B'Elanna stood out in the corridor for a minute and took a deep breath and almost literally ran to engineering. From there she alerted Tom that Kathryn was going to sleep in Chakotay's bed for the night and if she called him, tell him there was no sign on the Commander, no matter what.  
"What if he does come and wants to talk to her?" He wrote back.  
"Don't worry; send him to engineering to me. Torres out." This was perfect...  
Of course, Tom told Harry, so when he took over the early shift he would know what to say.  
=^=***************=^=  
Kathryn slept through the night peacefully, somewhat, in Chakotay's bed. 'God it even has his scent.' She smiled as the thought came to her. And again, she drifted off to sleep.  
Tom was now off duty and went straight to engineering to talk to B'Elanna.  
"What's up? Anything else I should know about?"  
"NO, not yet."  
"Yet?"  
"Yes, yet.  
Come on! What are you going to do?"  
"Not yet."  
When morning came, Chakotay shuttle was nearly half an hour away and Kathryn still had no clue.  
"Captain to the bridge."  
"Harry here Captain."  
"Is Chakotay's shuttle within 3 hours range yet?" Harry turned to Tom; he shook his head frantically.  
"Not yet Captain, I suggest we wait another hour or so."  
"Agreed, call me at the first sign. I'll be in my quarters."  
'Dam,' Tom thought, ' know what's B'Elanna going to do?'  
Kathryn stood out of bed real quick ran across the corridor and to her own quarters. Of course she wasn't going to stay there. She put her COMM. badge on the bed and swiftly went back to Chakotay's quarters. Everything was still set for B'Elanna.  
Kathryn went back and sat down once again on Chakotay's bed. She just sat there thinking for a few minutes before falling asleep embracing his pillow.  
"Computer, locate Kathryn Janeway's DNA on Voyager. Where is it located?" B'Elanna asked.  
"Her DNA signs are in Chakotay's quarters."  
"Perfect."  
=^=***************=^=  
  
"Harry, Chakotay's hailing." Tom looked somewhat frightened.  
"Go ahead."  
"Harry, where's the Captain?"  
"Excuse me, I am in charge of the bridge right now sir and you will address me." Harry was trying not to laugh with all his might, and if was sort of working.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Sir, are you the leader of this vessel?"  
"The Captain is on leave right now what can I help you with?"  
"I request permission to dock, have my quarter's back, and once again, out-rank you." Chakotay said smiling.  
"Would I be able to talk to you like this on off-hours?" He replied with a smirk and a raised 'Tuvok' eyebrow.  
"Uh---."  
"You're clear to dock in shuttle bay 1 Commander, welcome back."  
=^=***************=^=  
Chakotay strutted onto the bridge noticing still, Kathryn was gone. A piece of his smile left, but he was still glad to be back.  
After he said all of his hellos, Tom directed him straight towards Engineering.  
"Why are you smiling?" Chakotay asked suspiciously.  
"Just glad to have you back commander...Just glad to have you back."  
"Chakotay!" B'Elanna yelled when she saw him. "You're back."   
"Of course I am." He said in a smart alecked voice.  
"Let's go back to you quarters to talk shall we?" She said also with a grin.  
"What is up with you?"  
"Nothing, I can be happy to have 'My' former captain and now commander and friend back aboard safely?"  
"Well, that one time..."  
"Anyways!" They continued their journey down the hall until they were at his door.  
"Oops! I'm due in the Mess Hall, be with you in a minute!"  
'Uh-oh" He said to himself aloud. His first thoughts were 1. His stuff was gone. 2.they trashed his stuff or 3. They used his room as a spare storage room.  
He walked in saw his stuff was the way he left it, it was somewhat clean, and there was on extra storage.  
"Good." He said to himself. What he saw next surprised him. He saw Kathryn curled up on HIS bed hugging HIS pillow...In HIS bed! he was just so. So. He couldn't even think straight. Then she started to stir.  
He paused not knowing what to do or say when she awoke. He decided to sit down next to her on the bed and just explain things how they happened.  
"Chakotay?" She said in a groggy voice.  
"I'm back," he said in a soft voice.  
She then shot straight up out of his bed and just looked around. Trying to remember what happened. When it came back and she looked at Chakotay he was just sitting there dumb-stricken.  
"Commander! I'm sorry I was just, then I just." She couldn't think of words. She didn't have to because then Chakotay pulled her into his embrace and kissed her one sweet passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted to break it, but when they both slowed down Chakotay pulled back.  
"Hi."  
"Welcome back..." Kathryn was able to muster up. "I'm never going to let you leave me again you know that don't you?"  
"I'd never dream of it." Chakotay lay back with her onto the bed and they started to learn the meaning of love, and passionate. Kathryn broke the kiss.  
"Computer lights out." And they both sunk into each other's embraced. Never going to let the other get away.  
  
Finish Series *g*  



End file.
